


Lune Bleue

by sterektothemoonandback



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Coffee Shop, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, babysitter!Derek, daddy!stiles, jealous!Derek, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterektothemoonandback/pseuds/sterektothemoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got you a job!" she squeaks, Derek can almost hear her smile. "You'll be babysitting for a friend of mine. He starts work at eight and his old babysitter quit yesterday. You're gonna move your lazy ass and drive to his house." she commands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Un-betad.
> 
> I'll try my best.

Derek's ringtone fills his ears even though he's in the kitchen and his phone is on the other side of the house, upstairs, in his bedroom which's door is closed. The perks of being a werewolf. He gets up from the chair he's sitting in and runs up the stairs--rather half-jumps up them--and makes his way to his room. When he get to his room he picks up the phone from his bed and answers.

 

_"Erica."_ he says, a bit annoyed since it's 7.12am and it's Wednesday, his lazy day. He doesn't really know why he's even up yet, but he had problems sleeping and woke up far too early.

 

"Derek." she says. "I hope you're dressed and ready to go."

 

"What's happening?" he asks, confused by her words.

 

"I got you a job!" she squeaks, Derek can almost hear her smile. "You'll be babysitting for a friend of mine. He starts work at eight and his old babysitter quit yesterday. You're gonna move your lazy ass and drive to his house." she commands.

 

"Okay…" he answers, still confused.

 

"I don't hear you running down the stairs of your apartment to get to your car, Der. Hurry up or he'll be late for work. I let you try today and if you don't like it, or them, you don't have to continue. But just try today please? It's too late to find someone else for today." she pleads.

 

"Fine." he grunts and grabs his keys for the nightstand. "But you owe me."

 

"Sure, Derek." she says. "Now hurry up you lazy ass." she complains.

 

"Between the two of us, I'm not the lazy one. You know it." he states.

 

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just hurry up, please."

 

He makes his way downstairs, getting an address from Erica and locking the door before running down the apartment and hanging up on Erica so he can get there in time. Ugh, did she have to get him a job that started the same day?

 

 

-

 

 

Fifteen minutes later he's pulling up at a big house. Mint-green colour filling his vision. He gets out of his car and makes his way to the door. He can smell that another werewolf have been or is in the house. Derek rings the doorbell and waits for someone to open. The door almost flies open and reveals a very beautiful boy--or rather young man--with moles darting his pale skin, black glasses, a grey beanie on his brown outgrown hair and the most beautiful eyes Derek has ever seen. He doesn't know if he should call the colour honey-brown, whiskey-brown or golden-brown.

 

"Hey! Thank god Erica could fix someone for the kids. I'm in a rush right now but I can introduce you to the kids before I have to leave, but it'll have to be quick, yeah?" the young man rushes.

 

"Sure." he answers, still staring at the boy.

 

"Come in." he steps away from the door to let Derek in and closes it after him. "Isaac! Gabriel! Your new sitter is here! Come say hi!" he shouts into the house. "They shouldn't be hard to take care of, really. They're both nice and behave really well so you don't have to worry about that." he assures him with a smile beaming on his lips. "Oh, crap. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Stiles." he says and holds his hand out.

 

Derek takes it and they shake hands. "Derek." he says.

 

Suddenly there's someone shrieking "Daddy!" and Derek turns his head to see two small boys standing in front of them. One with brown hair and blue eyes and the other one with blonde curls and the same intense blue eyes, he's also the one who just had talked. Neither one of them looks like Stiles but he guesses they're alike their mother, or mothers. The blonde one runs up to Stiles and makes grabby-hands. "Daddy!" he exclaims again and Stiles swoops him up in his arms.

 

"Hey buddy!" he grins down at the boy in his arm. The brown-haired boy steps forward and wraps his arms around Stiles' legs, looking up at him with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

 

"Who's he daddy?" the boy asks and looks at Derek.

 

"That's Derek, your new sitter." he says, petting a hand on the boy's head. "Derek, this little man is Gabriel, he's five," he pats the brown-haired boy's head again. "and this is Isaac, he's four." he nods at the boy in his arms. "Oh, and he's a werewolf. Might tell you a bit more about them later." he rushes to add. "Daddy's gotta go, okay? Derek will look after you today and I'll be home by four." he tells his children before he crouches down and sets Isaac down on the floor. Stiles gathers the two children in his arms and they both hug him back. Once they've hugged he kisses them both on their foreheads and ruffles their hair--Derek thinks it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

 

"Bye daddy!" they say in unison as they release Stiles' shirt and steps back a bit to let their dad stand.

 

"Bye kids!" Stiles says and gestures for Derek to follow him to the door. "If you wonder anything, or need anything or they do something stupid--which they shouldn't by the way--just call me or text me, okay? My number's on the fridge and if you just need help with something you can call my dad or Jackson. Dad's and Jackson's working schedules are also on the fridge with their numbers so if they don't work, you call them. Me you can call any time while I'm at work. The kids are always number one for me." he gives him a smile. "Shit, I gotta go!" he hurries as he looks at his watch. "Well, I'll see you this afternoon. Bye!" he says and rushes at the door.

 

"Bye!" Derek calls out right before the door shuts. When he turns around there's two pairs of eyes looking at him. "So, what do you want to do first?" he asks the boys.

 

"Can we go play outside?" the brown-haired boy--Gabriel--asks.

 

"Sure. Show me the way." Derek replies with a smile and they both light up like suns.

 

"This way." Isaac says and walks up to Derek to take his hand and tug him first to the left of the house then to the back of it. Gabriel walks beside Derek, staring at the man almost all the time until they reach the backdoor.

 

Derek pushes the door open to reveal a veranda before a big garden. The veranda has hardwood floors--Derek can smell it's made of oak--with a few beige, fluffy carpets on it. It also has a big, beige leather couch in the left corner against the house, going both against the house and the big glass windows that are covered by a navy-blue curtains. On the couch there's navy-blue, beige and light-green pillows and there's blankets in matching colours laying on a little table beside the couch, closest to where they are right now. Beside the couch, by the windows, there's a big plant growing in a pot. The right side looks a bit different aside from the left, but it's just as beautiful. Instead of glass windows there's a railing in the same colour as the house, covering only a third of the height to the roof of the veranda. The other two thirds are occupied by plants climbing up to the roof. They're green and they cover most of it and Derek barely sees through it. There are windows to push over the railing to close the place up if it's bad weather or if it's winter and those also have curtains, but white ones. On the floor there's a box full of toys, some of them already out of the box and on the floor. The glass windows continues to capture the veranda and in the middle there's a door--also made of glass--out to the garden.

 

"You wanna play tag with us?" he's suddenly interrupted by Isaac, his blue eyes staring at him.

 

"Sure." he says and grins. "Tag, you're it." he pokes Isaac on the forehead and runs out to the garden, hearing Gabriel run out after him before Isaac comes with a playful shriek.

 

 

-

 

 

It's not until Stiles' 8am meeting is over that he has time to think over that morning. He didn't know what he expected to find at his door but a guy looking like a model wasn't one of them. His black hair styled upwards and green eyes to die for. The guy, Derek, had showed off his defined muscles pretty good in his henley. Also, thumbs up for his black pants showing of his extremely nice butt. When you look at people like Derek you don't expect them to sit your kids. You expect them to be in a studio taking photos for a model magazine. The guy seemed nice though. And the way he'd looked at his children in awe, he seemed to be the right person to sit them. He hadn't even cared that Isaac was a werewolf, and neither had Isaac. The last werewolf he'd had to try to sit his kids had tried to force Isaac into submission and Isaac had growled and flashed his eyes at him the moment he saw him. Isaac seemed to like Derek though, which was such a relief. It's good for Isaac to have a grown up werewolf he can learn from without being forced to.

 

The bell for the coffee shop rings and Stiles looks up to see Lydia walking into the shop, smiling widely at Stiles.

 

"Hey there, princess." he flashes her a smile.

 

"Hi, wonderpuff." Lydia replies, tone smug.

 

"Stop calling me that, or I'll start calling you by your old nickname, Mrs. Drunkenpants." he warns her, but there's no heat in his words.

 

"I'm sure you would." she says dryly. "Give me something to match my feelings, wonderpuff. You're the only one who can read what drink I need."

 

"Yessir." he says and starts making hot chocolate with a bit of mint in it. He places the cup in front of her and she moans when she takes her first sip.

 

"You're a lifesaver, I'll have you know." she tells him before taking another sip. "Did you get a new sitter for today?" she asks then.

 

"Oh, yeah. Erica got me one the last minute. I'd say she's the lifesaver for me, or maybe the sitter is who actually accepted to take it at least for today is."

 

"So, you don't know if this one will continue?"

 

"No. He's getting today to see if he gets along with the kids. I just really hope he'll stay." Stiles answers. "Isaac didn't even growl at him and the guy's a werewolf, at least I see that as a win-win."

 

"Keep him. Cage him in your yard. Lock him in your basement if you have to. Just beg him to stay, okay? It's the best for the kids if they can have a werewolf sitting them. It's good for Isaac if they get along. He need a grown up werewolf in his life." she sighs.

 

"I know." he agrees. "But I seriously don't think I'd manage to keep him in my basement. Guy looks like a wall of muscles." he huffs.

 

"Hm… Does he have a name?" she asks, staring at him like she can read the name on him if she stares enough.

 

"Does he have a name? Of course he has a name, Lydia. His name is Derek." he laughs. "And no, you're not allowed to check up everything about him, find his address and question him out like you did with the last one, we all know that it ended with him quitting. And the girl before that, too. I'm not letting you scare this one away on his first day."

 

"Oh, honey. Your kids deserve the best. If the sitter can't take my questions they're not good enough for your kids, darling." Lydia huffs and pets him on the cheek. "I better get going. I have a few calls to make before I have to be at my new job at one. See you around, woderpuff." she waves at him.

 

"Bye, princess." he says to her. "And congrats to the job by the way." he calls after her right before her curls disappear around the corner. How was this his life again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's dressed in sweatpants and a green hoodie and he's so different from the man who met him at the door that morning and who came home just ten minutes ago. Stiles looks so relaxed as he walks over to the fridge, taking out a packet of tropical juice and shutting the fridge with a sway of his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I managed to write another chapter. School ends on Thursday so hopefully I'll be writing lost of more then.
> 
> -
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Un-betad.

Stiles is barely listening to the man who's still talking at the meeting. It's almost 4pm and all he wants is to go home and see his children. The meeting is already overtime by twenty minutes right now. Stiles decides to take out his phone and sends a quick text to Erica saying _what's Derek's number? forgot to ask him this morning since I was in a hurry_.

 

It takes just seconds before he gets a text with Derek's info--his phone number, name, email and address. Just a few seconds later a new text comes from Erica _Ur an idiot._ it said.

 

_Says the woman who works at a make-up store…_ he replies.

 

_Whatever, I need to go back to work now. ttyl._

 

Stiles smiles to himself before he adds Derek's contact and opens a new message.

 

_I'll be home a bit late, at a meeting and it's overtime, sorry. -Stiles_ he shoots off.

 

_It's fine. Kids are watching a movie atm. I hope I get to keep my manliness even tho I might've pulled some tears watching The Lion King._ he gets as a reply and he has to bite himself in the hand to not burst out laughing right then and there.

 

_It's fine, man. I cry every time those toddlers watch that movie. I actually think I cry more than they do, but don't tell anyone that, not even them._ he replies with a low chuckle.

 

He then turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket again and pretends once again to listen to Mr. Greenberg(was that his name?) talk. About five minutes later he's done talking.

 

"Anything else that needs to be brought up?" Stiles asks his workers. Some mumble their 'no's while others just shakes their heads. Yes, finally. "Okay. Then I think we're done. Let's pack up and get home." he says and puts his papers down in his bag before raising from his chair. They all shatter a bit with each other on the way out, Stiles waiting for everyone to get out so he can lock the room. Once his key turns he lets out a sigh of relief. Finally this day is over so he can get home to his kids.

 

In the car he text Lydia asking her if she wants to come over later and say hi to the kids. She replies that she can make her way over at five and that she will bring some of her cookies.

 

He gets into his car and drives back home, happy to be able to relax again. Not being fed up with people asking all these dumb questions and asking about things he doesn't even work with.

 

Twenty minutes later he's pulling up in front of the house, parking beside Derek's black Camaro. He kills the engine on his red Mustang(yes, a Mustang. He'd managed to get one of those after getting his job, thank you) and gets out of the car. Before he walks up the way to the house he locks it. The second he's inside the door he has two little boys hugging his legs.

 

"Hey, kids. How are you?" he asks them.

 

"Fine." they replies in unison.

 

"How was your day? Did you do something fun?"

 

"Dejek played with us outside right after you left." Isaac beams as said man comes to join them.

 

"Ooh, was it fun then?" he smiles down at his boys. He takes off his horrible, black coloured shoes, takes of his suit jacket and loosens his tie before stepping further inside.

 

"Yes! We played tag and Derek pretended to be slow. Then we asked if he could turn into a wolf and then he did it and get got to play with the wolf-Derek instead and it was so much fun but then we got exhausted and went inside and watched a movie before lunch!" Gabriel says in a rush.

 

Stiles look up to Derek, smiling at the man. "Sounds fun." he says. "You wouldn't mind taking these into the kitchen, would you? I need to change clothes. These are horrible." he asks, gesturing at himself.

 

"No. Come here." he holds his hands out for the kids and both of them are at his side in no time. Stiles can't help but smile at how much they seems to like Derek when he walks up the stairs and to his room.

 

Once he's out of his suit he goes to his dresser and puts on a pair of black sweatpants and pulls a green hoodie over his head. This is what he looks forward to most of the week--getting home, seeing the kids, and then change to comfortable clothes that doesn't strangle your everything. He looks himself in the big mirror that's his closet door before heading down the stairs to where his kids and Derek are waiting.

 

 

-

 

 

Derek can hear the rustling of Stiles changing his clothes. A few moments later he hears the footsteps jump down the stairs and seconds later Stiles walks into the kitchen. He's dressed in sweatpants and a green hoodie and he's so different from the man who met him at the door that morning and who came home just ten minutes ago. Stiles looks so relaxed as he walks over to the fridge, taking out a packet of tropical juice and shutting the fridge with a sway of his hip.

 

"You want some too?" he asks, looking at Derek.

 

"Sure." Derek replies with a nod.

 

Stiles just smiles and goes to grab four glasses from a cupboard. He pours up the juice in the glasses and brings the ones for Isaac and Gabriel first, handing them to the boys before he takes the other two, taking a big gulp from one of them and handing Derek the other. Their fingers touch as Derek takes the glass from Stiles' grip and Derek swears he can feel sparks just from the tiny touch.

 

Stiles settles down on Derek's right side so that he's seated across from Gabriel while Derek's seated across from Isaac.

 

"So… tell me more about what happened today." Stiles says as he settles his head in his hands, looking at the three of them with curiosity in his eyes.

 

Everything seems to go fine with Stiles as they talk. Derek talks some more about how they went out to play and how they both had fallen asleep during the movie but once Stiles got home they woke up. The kids also talk about things Derek don't say. That's when the doorbell rings and the person just makes their way into the house.

 

"Where's my wonderpuff and my favourite kids?" a girl voice called out as the sound of the door closing made it's way to the living room. Fuck. Derek should have known Stiles had a girlfriend or maybe even wife who also was the mother of Isaac and Gabriel. Fuck.

 

The kids runs as fast as they can to the door and Stiles gestures for Derek to follow him. He rounds the corner to see a beautiful, strawberry blonde woman put down Isaac from their hug and place a kiss to his forehead.

 

"Hey princess." Stiles says and opens his arms for her. She steps forward and kisses Stiles lightly on the lips before they hug each other. Derek looks down at the kids while they kiss. He so should've known. A young and beautiful man like Stiles could impossibly be single. He shouldn't feel jealous, really, but he can't help it.

 

"This is the new sitter?" the girl asks as she looks at Derek.

 

"Yeah. I'm Derek." he says and hopes his voice doesn't sound weird.

 

"Lydia." the woman answers and steps forward to hug him lightly and kiss him on the cheek. "Nice to meet you honey."

 

"Really, Lydia?" Stiles says from beside them. "You're going to call him 'honey'?" he asks her with a raise of his eyebrow.

 

"If he doesn't like it then he better get used to it, you know I prefer nicknames that you actually make up to. He looks like someone to call honey."

 

"Yeah, like 'wonderpuff' is something I make up to." he huffs.

 

"Oh, darling." Lydia mutters and shakes her head. "Well, I brought my famous cookies, want some?" she asks the children.

 

Both Isaac and Gabriel beams at her and nods their heads. She takes them to the kitchen and leaves Stiles with Derek.

 

"Sorry 'bout her, man. She's awful with the nicknames." Stiles tells him.

 

"Nah, I don't really mind." he replies, eyes on his feet.

 

"Well, just tell her if you don't like it. I just think she's kinda ridiculous with the names, really." Stiles scuffs and gently bumps his shoulder against Derek's.

 

"Am not!" Lydia shouts from the kitchen.

 

"Just admit that you are!" Stiles shouts back, grinning at Derek before heading for the kitchen.

 

Lydia isn't that bad, really. She's nice and is really good with hers and Stiles' kids. But Derek can't help but dislike her at least a bit. Okay, he'll admit that he's jealous, really jealous actually. Derek haven't liked someone like Stiles since, well… since Kate, really. She'd pretended to love him, used him as a toy and then she had burnt his family and his family house to the ground. He and Laura were the only ones who survived--that because they were at school when it happened. He remembers getting picked up from class by his principal and Laura, walking down to the principal's office and wondering why. The Sheriff had been waiting for them at the office, asking if he could be alone with them. At first Derek had thought that he and Laura had did something bad, something wrong. But then the Sheriff had broken the news; "Derek, Laura. I'm sorry but there's been an accident. Your house set on fire, the rest of your family in there. No one survived. I'm sorry." he'd said. Derek hadn't cried that much his whole life as he did the rest of the day and night. He remembers the Sheriff offering them to stay the night at his house, told them they could stay until they found a new place to live in. They got to use the guest room in the house, at least the bed had been bigger than a regular one so both him and Laura fit in it, not that it would've mattered if it was small, since they basically clung to each other all night. There had been a little boy there, maybe ten years old. Unlike all the others they had met that day, he had just whispered "It gets better, eventually." and then he had hugged them both.

 

Derek had never seen the boy after that. He and Laura moved to San Francisco and lived there until three years ago when they had moved back to Beacon Hills--rebuilding their old home.

 

Nine years. He'd been alone, not seeing anything special in no-one, for nine years. And now of course once he's found someone that person has an amazing girlfriend/wife(no, probably not wife, since he hadn't seen a wedding ring on neither of them) who he shared two amazing kids with. The hurt hits him like lightning. A pang in his chest which takes his breath away. Luckily for him no-one seems to notice any change and they just keep on chattering with each other.

 

Lydia leaves about an hour after she arrived. She hugs the kids first, then Derek, and then she kisses Stiles cheek before firing a 'goodbye' to them. Once Derek can't hear her car anymore the kids are in the living room and Stiles is in the kitchen. He walks into the room and sits down at the table.

 

"Who was that?" he dares to ask, even though he knows the answer will hurt him even worse.

 

"Well, you know she's Lydia. But she's a friend of mine since high school. We got tighter once I got Gabriel, and then she helped me a lot once I got Isaac. She's an amazing friend."

 

Derek let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Lydia wasn't Stiles' girlfriend, she wasn't the mother of the children in this house. Suddenly Derek felt hope again, maybe Stiles was single, and maybe he was interested in Derek too, if Derek was lucky. "She seems great." he replies, and he actually means it.

 

"She is." Stiles says. "You'll stay for dinner, right?" he asks, smiling at Derek.

 

"Yeah." Derek smiles. Maybe his luck is finally about to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? Have something happened?" Derek asks in such a worried tone it gets Stiles stomach to turn--but not in a bad way. The man have grown really close to Isaac and Gabriel, always putting them--and Stiles--first. It kinda hurts though, since he can't show him how much it means the way he'd like to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today. I would've posted it like two days ago but I'm on a fishing camp and I don't feel too well today so I stayed in and I'm at the hosts' house where there's wifi so I could upload this chapter.
> 
> -
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Un-betad.

Of course that hope didn't last long. A few days later a boy/man/whatever steps inside with Stiles as he comes home from work, he's not in his suit, which he hasn't been in a few days. Derek guesses he just had an important meeting that day so he had to dress up. The kids runs down the stairs when Isaac hears the door open. Derek takes it a bit slower, sniffing the air as he makes his way downstairs. At the door he spots Isaac and Gabriel with Stiles and a blonde, handsome guy. He's maybe Stiles' age, not that he knows Stiles' age, but they look about the same age. His blonde hair is short on the sides and longer on the top of his head, and it's styled upwards. Mpreg, of course! It is unusual but it definitely isn't rare. How come he didn't think that Stiles could've had a boyfriend that could possibly be the other father of his kids? _Jesus, Derek, you sound pathetic! You shouldn't get so struck to people so fast._

 

Isaac and Gabriel is clinging to the guy and the kids tells him how much they've missed him and the guy says that he's missed them too. He hears him tell Stiles a joke which makes Stiles explode with laughter. The guy then looks up and spots Derek, shooting him a smile.

 

Up close he can totally see how this could be the father of the kids. The guy has the same blue eyes as Isaac and Gabriel, and Isaac has his hair colour. Even though Isaac's young you can see he's gonna have a strong jawline, and the guy definitely doesn't lack a sharp jawline. He can also see how Gabriel has the same hair colour as Stiles. The guys totally have the genes, both Stiles and his boyfriend. And the kids have got them from their dads, cause Derek's sure both Isaac and Gabriel will turn to be two handsome men.

 

"Is this your new sitter?" he asks the kids.

 

"Yeah, his names Dejek!" Isaac squeaks, looking at Derek. Isaac started calling him Dejek since the first day he babysat them. The young werewolf had bonded quick with Derek. Derek could probably take him in as his beta, since the kid was an omega, but he wouldn't do that unless Stiles asked him to.

 

"No, it's Derek." Gabriel hurries to say.

 

"He's also a wolf like me." Isaac smiles up at the guy.

 

"Sweet." the guy says. Then he steps forward and puts his hand out. "Jackson."

 

"Derek." Derek replies as he shakes the guy's hand.

 

"Its's nice to have a grown up wolf that gets along with Isaac, you know." Jackson points out.

 

"Yeah, I understand that." Derek answers, looking down at Isaac. "He's a great boy. I don't understand how you can't get along with him." he smiles.

 

"Finally someone who's with me on that one!" Stiles breathes. "I just don't get how you can't like him, he, and Gabe of course, is the best son ever, especially for being four and a wolf. An omega even." he adds.

 

"So, what are you? Beta? Ome-" Jackson starts.

 

"I'm an alpha." Derek interrupts.

 

"Oh, wow. You really are special like Stiles told me. I mean, you're an alpha and Isaac's an omega and you haven't killed him or made him pack. That's impressive." Jackson compliments.

 

"Well, I only kill threats and I usually take in people who needs it." he says. "You know Erica, right? And Boyd?" he asks and they both nod at both names. "Well, I asked them if they wanted the bite since they both had it rough, and they still took it after I told them what would happen. I'd never bite or take in anyone who don't want to."

 

"I told you he's amazing." Stiles says to Jackson. And if Derek blushes a bit, well then it's not his problem.

 

"Yeah." Jackson nods. "Lydia told me about him too. It's fun to see that the kids are starstruck with someone so fast. They didn't like me in the beginning." he laughs. And what he means by that, Derek doesn't know.

 

Jackson turns out to be a nice guy after all. He and Derek talk while Stiles fixes dinner. Apparently he work at an office and sometimes he does some modelling jobs--which Derek can totally understand he can do--and he's in collage. He's kinda funny too, not like Stiles, but he's okay. Jackson's also great with the kids, but they seem to like Stiles more. Every time he walks into the room they're in they light up and tells him what they've done and they both demand hugs. By the time Derek should get moving, the Isaac is asleep in his lap and Gabriel is curled around one of his arms.

 

"Let me help." Jackson says and takes Isaac from his lap. "Ugh, you're getting heavy, boy." he groans.

 

Stiles comes and picks up Gabriel and he and Derek help each other to get him to let go of Derek's arm.

 

"Hey, Stiles? Is it okay if I crash here tonight? I don't need to be back at the collage until Wednesday." Jackson asks.

 

"Of course. It'll be fun to have you here for some time." Stiles replies with a smile and Derek's heart sinks. _Almost two days._ "Let's get these toddlers in bed, should we. See you tomorrow, Derek!" he waves a bit awkward from where he's holding Gabriel.

 

"Yeah, see you." Derek says, walking out of the room.

 

"Bye!" Jackson calls after him.

 

"Bye." he calls back before heading out of the house as fast as possible.

 

 

-

 

 

Wednesday afternoon came around fast but yet slow, around 3pm, Jackson's car is just driving away from Stiles' house. It felt good to meet him again, but he actually can't wait to get some time alone with Derek and the kids, and just with Derek. Stiles really likes Derek, he can trust him with the kids and he can trust him overall. So that's why they, about a week later, ends up alone at Stiles' while Lydia and Erica are taking the kids to a circus that's come to town. Stiles asked to meet him at his house even though he's not usually there on the weekends. Derek's supposed to be there at 10am, so Stiles fixed it so that he could have the morning shift at the coffee shop so that he could bring them coffee with him home. Derek's been working for Stiles for almost three weeks and Stiles swears he couldn't get a better sitter for his kids.

 

Derek shows up right at time, doing a Lydia and ringing the doorbell before opening the door and stepping inside. Stiles goes from the kitchen to meet him.

 

"Hey. I'm glad you could come." he greets Derek.

 

"Hi." Derek responds. "Oh, no problem. I've got nothing to do anyway."

 

"Alright, I wanted to talk to you about something." Stiles says as he leads them into the kitchen. He gestures to the coffee on the other side of the table as he sits down and gets a small smile in response.

 

"So, what's it about?" Derek asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"The kids."

 

"What? Have something happened?" Derek asks in such a worried tone it gets Stiles stomach to turn--but not in a bad way. The man have grown really close to Isaac and Gabriel, always putting them--and Stiles--first. It kinda hurts though, since he can't show him how much it means the way he'd like to.

 

"Oh, no, no. They're fine. They are, in fact, with Lydia and one of your betas, Erica." he assures. "I wanted to talk more… about them. Okay, first of all. If anything bad happens or we're getting attacked or something, you always put them first, then me. Alright?" he gets a nod in response but Derek doesn't look so sure about something in what Stiles just said. "Okay, good. Then I'd like to ask you for a favour. A, uh, kinda personal one, I guess. But it's also about the kids…" he trails of.

 

"Sure, what is it?"

 

"Uhm. I wondered if you would take Isaac into your pack. He'll be better of in a pack and you're the only alpha I'd let Isaac bond with. And you two seem to have bonded pretty well without the actual pack bond, you know? And I want him to have other wolves to be with. I'd also feel calmer cause then I know he'd be safer than with me as his 'alpha'. I also trust you and it'd be good for him to get used to a pack of wolves since, well, he doesn't have an alpha." Stiles rushes, looking down at his cup most of the time but glancing up at Derek some times.

 

Derek's pupils goes wide, his eyebrows rising. "Y-you want me, to be Isaac's alpha?" he asks, sounding surprised.

 

"Yes." he says. "Eh, would you? Would you take him into your pack?"

 

"Of course, if that's what you want." Derek replies without hesitation.

 

"You-you'd do that?" Stiles looks Derek in the eyes.

 

"Yes. Just, since you're his dad and Gabriel is his brother then you'd get to go along too. I mean-you'd be pack too if you want." Derek says.

 

"Y-yeah, I'd love too. It's just, eh, I'll tell you the whole story, okay?"

 

"Okay?" Derek says a bit hesitant.

 

"Well, Isaac isn't my real son. Or, well, according to law he is but we're not related, like… at all. Okay I’m just gonna say it since I really trust you so... Isaac's adopted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks." Stiles says shyly.
> 
> "For what?" the older man asks.
> 
> "For listening. For this." he says gesturing at the food. "For staying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Un-betad.
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for taking this long to update, I've been up to lots of stuff and I've been tired so I haven't written so much. I also didn't really know what to write. But I've scrambled together a chapter now. Not really happy with it but yeah, it's better than nothing I guess.
> 
> Also, Derek is a cuddle-bear and a secret hugger, js.

What? _What? WHAT?!_ Did he just hear Stiles say that Isaac, his son, is adopted? Yes. Yes he did.

  
"What?" Derek asks, because _what?_

  
"Isaac's adopted." Stiles repeats.

  
"He isn't yours? I honestly thought he was yours." Derek says, staring at Stiles with wide eyes.

  
"No, he's adopted. I wouldn't even think of getting a kid at seventeen, I'm turning 21, just so you know. His father abused him as a kid--or should I say baby. His mother died after giving birth to him--which they thought was the trigger of the whole thing. Him blaming Isaac for killing his mother or something like that. Luckily enough his neighbour realized something was off and he got charged and he's still in prison, not here, of course. They decided to move him away form here so if, or when he's released he won't be able to find him and take him away from me." Stiles probably didn't realize he was shaking until Derek got up and pulled him to his chest.

  
"Hey… It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he assures, stroking a hand up and down Stiles' back.

  
"No, I want to. I want you to know this. It's just-I'm so afraid he'll get out and find Isaac and take him away from me." Stiles sobs out as he wraps his arms around Derek, so that they're more like hugging.

  
"He won't take him, I promise." Derek reassures Stiles. And god, Derek's about to break down too because Stiles trusts him so much he's sharing Isaac's past with him. And they’ve only known each other for _three_ weeks. No-one’s ever trusted Derek this fast and much.

  
"L-Lydia was the one who told me about him, and I went to see him and when I saw him I just knew I had to get him. H-he, Isaac, was beaten up so badly that I had to find an alpha that agreed to turn him but leave him here with me, an alpha who lived far and who was able to save him. And I found one, that's why he's a werewolf. Because he almost died. And it's also why he's an omega." Stiles tells him, still shaking in his arms. "I'm glad I did it. I don't know where he'd be or I'd be if I hadn't done it."

  
"What you did was the right thing." Derek hums, squeezing Stiles a bit.

  
"You think so?" he asks and looks up into Derek's eyes with his own brown ones. He's got tears in his eyes, but Derek still think he's beautiful.

  
"Yeah." Derek nods. "You did the right thing."

  
Stiles looks down again and Derek can feel him tensing up in his arms.

  
"Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I'm almost 21 and I'm crying in your arms. Let me die now please." Stiles murmurs, trying to get out of Derek's arms. Only that Derek tightens them instead of letting him go.

  
"It's not. I understand that you're afraid to loose him, I'd be too." he tells Stiles. "I can't imagine how it feels to have the father--who abused the kid--to be released at any time when you're the new parent of the kid. I'd be afraid too, Stiles."

  
Stiles didn't say anything at that, just brought his arms up Derek's back again, grabbing his shirt and holding onto him as he let his tears flow, turning his face to bury it in Derek's shirt.

  
"It's just-I can't loose him. He's-he's my baby boy." Stiles says between his sobs.

  
"Stiles, it's okay. You don't have to say anything." Derek whispers before they fall silent again, just the silent sounds of Stiles' sobbing hearable.

  
They stay like that for a while until one of Derek's arms is almost sleeping.

  
"Hey. You wanna lay down for a bit?" Derek asks Stiles.

  
"Mm." Stiles hums.

  
"Coach or bed?"

  
"Bed, please." he murmurs.

  
It probably looks ridiculous when Derek picks Stiles up bridal style but who cares? There's no one there to see them anyway. At first Stiles lets out a squeak, a very manly one thank you, but then Stiles all but buries his head in Derek's shoulder when Derek starts walking. He murmurs something into Derek's shoulder that he can't even pick up with his werewolf hearing.

  
"What?"

  
Stiles lifts his face from his shoulder, sighing. "I'm sorry, you know, for this. I'm just really sensitive when it comes to Isaac's past, and about what could happen. Just-I saved him, you know? I've had him since he was one and a half years old. I helped him through becoming a wolf, get in control, and he've never been bad." he starts of. "He's been and angel to me and Gabriel, and to my friends. Even to Jackson, who was kinda snobby at the time they first met. He tends to not like those people, just so you know, but he'd never hurt anyone, not like his father. The most amazing thing is probably that he's never bitten anyone, ever. Not even when they're mean and deserve it. I just-I love him so much. Him and Gabe are the world to me."

  
"I said it was okay, alright? I get what you mean. They're lovely kids." Derek says as he puts Stiles down in his bed. "Now rest for a while. I'll wake you when lunch is ready."

  
He watches Stiles snuggle down under his comforter and waits until he can hear his breathing and heartbeat getting slower until he goes downstairs to make them some food.

  
 

-

  
 

Stiles wakes up to an amazing smell. He can't quite pinpoint exactly what food it is, but it smells like heaven. He's a bit embarrassed about what happened earlier but Derek had seemed to take it all well. He had freaked out, a lot, about something you probably shouldn't freak out about. He'll probably still be embarrassed about it for a week or so when he's alone in his room where he doesn't have to think about all these other stuff. He takes out his phone from his pocket, since, yeah. _He slept with his clothes on_. And sees that he has two texts from Lydia and one from Erica waiting. He opens Lydia's first, the first one is just a picture of Isaac and Gabriel eating ice cream and the other says " _at least someone’s lucky with these things_ " and there's a picture of Isaac holding a big, stuffed panda. Or, he's rather hidden behind it since it's so big. The text from Erica just says that so long the day's been great and she've also written about how cute Isaac looks walking around with his panda, which he apparently haven't let go of since he won it. He's just about to press the lock button when there's a knock on his door. The door opens and Derek takes a step in.

  
"Great, you're awake. I was just about to wake you up. Lunch's ready." the man smiles at him.

  
"Thank god, I'm starving." he huffs and his stomach growls approvingly. Stiles blushes a bit and they both chuckle at it before making their way down the stairs.

  
It smells even better when they enter the kitchen. Derek already has everything set up and Stiles directly goes to sit at the table, Derek following after he picks up a can of water that he puts on the table.

  
"Thanks." Stiles says shyly, looking at his plate as he puts some cheese sauce on his spaghetti, avoiding looking at Derek.

  
"For what?" the older man asks.

  
"For listening. For this." he says gesturing at the food. "For staying."

  
"You don't have to thank me, Stiles."

  
"Yes, I d-"

  
"No, you don't. You never have to, alright?"

  
"But-"

  
"No but's, Stiles." Derek jokes in a serious voice which makes Stiles burst out in laughter.

  
"Actually, two." he says, waving his fork at Derek. "But I'm not sure which 'but's we're talking about anymore. One or two t's?"

  
"Both, I think." Derek smiles.

  
"Anyway, I'm thinking you should cook more when you're here. This is like magic." Stiles gesture to the food. "You're an amazing cook."

  
"Thanks." Derek blushes. And if that isn't the cutest thing Stiles has ever seen then he can't remember what the cutest thing is.

  
They continue to eat, mostly in silence, but they share a few sentences with each other. 

 

 

-

  
 

  
The clock is 4:15pm when Erica, Lydia, Isaac and Gabriel comes through the door. They both knew they were coming though, since Derek could hear them. As soon as the door opens the two kids' voices spreads through the house, their happy chatter hearable all the way to the veranda, where Stiles and Derek were sitting.

  
"Daddy!" they shriek in unison before footsteps comes rushing towards them. Isaac's the one to come out on the veranda first, one of his hands clutching the panda he's dragging after him. He looks at Stiles before shrieking "Daddy!" again and takes of in a run to get to him. He lets go of the panda halfway there so that he can hold both of his arms out for a hug.

  
"Hey, boy." Stiles beams at him as he catches Isaac in his arms. He plants a kiss on the side of his head before plopping him down next to him on the couch to give Gabriel a hug. Isaac hops down from the couch and runs to bring the panda to Stiles.

  
"Look what I won for you!" he says, holding the panda up in front of him. Derek looks at them in awe as Stiles' eyes starts watering. He brings Isaac in for another hug.

  
"Thanks, buddy." he whispers before letting go.

  
As soon as Isaac's out of his father's grip his head snaps to Derek.

  
"Dejek!" he shrieks and runs over to Derek to throw himself in his arms.

  
"Hey." Derek says and brings his arms around the little boy. "Did you have fun today?" he asks him and the kid's face lights up even more.

  
"Yes! We got lots of ice cream and we went to see the clowns and we got to see a show and pet some of the animals." he starts of. "And then-and then I got to sit on one of the camels and she was so high but it was so cool and Erica took pictures and Gabriel got to pet and elephant 'cause but I was too scared of it so I didn't." he continues, looking at Derek all the time, while Gabriel told his own story to Stiles.

  
"Well, I guess our job is done here." Lydia spoke up from the doorway, Erica standing behind her.

  
"Clearly." Erica says. "It's like they've forgotten we were the ones to bring them." she sighs.

  
"Totally. Well, we should head home now. Bye guys." Lydia smiles.

  
"Bye." Stiles replies. "Oh, and thanks for looking after them today. You're angels." he added.

  
"No problem,  wonderpuff." she says before turning on her heels, walking back into the house to get out at the front, Erica following closely after.

  
Him and Stiles sits there with the kids for god knows how long before they go inside to make dinner, this time they cook together. It's nice. Standing there in the kitchen with Stiles, dancing around each other to get all the stuff needed. It's like they've done it a million times before when it's actually the first time they cook together. The kids naps while the two of them cook and they both stumbles into the kitchen about ten minutes before it's done. When they're done with the dinner, Derek helps Stiles with the dishes after they start a film for the kids to watch. It's not too long before they also settle down in the living room, getting one kid each snuggled up around them. It ends up being Stiles and Derek watching the movie since the boys fall asleep not even halfway through. When the movie is finished it's kinda late, so Stiles offers Derek to stay in one of the guest rooms. Says he can stay over whenever he want. He also says that he could bring clothes and other stuff if needed-- _"You know, with these adventurous two you never know when you need a change."_ \--before they carry the kids to their rooms, tucking them in and saying goodnight to both of them before heading to bed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YES!" Stiles shouts beside him and wraps his arms around Derek. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that." he whispers in Derek's ear as Derek brings his arms up to hug Stiles back, confusion making him move slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, I've barely been at my computer and I haven't really been in the mood to write, but now I'm back again. Also I've been, still am, at our summer/winter place and the wifi's really bad here. Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. xx

Derek brings some of his stuff to Stiles' house a few days later. Because Stiles is right, babysitting the two boys does sometimes end with mud on your clothes or you end up soaked. Derek also sleeps over more often nowadays. It's great to know he can just go upstairs to sleep instead of driving home. Today's Tuesday, it's still pretty early when Derek's phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out.

 

New message from Stiles:  
  
‘ _How about you and the kids drop by at the coffee shop on the west side of the mall, you know, Lune Bleue, Blue Moon, whatever you wanna call it?’_

 

Derek smiles as he writes out a reply. ‘ _Sure. Which time should we come?’_

 

New message from Stiles:

‘ _You can come around 1. See you then’_

 

Derek doesn't really know what to reply so he types put a quick ‘ _okay_ ’ before he puts his phone in his pocket again.

 

 

-

 

 

Stiles didn't really need to work in the coffee shop that day. But he thought he could cover Boyd's shift since he'd called in sick that morning. He does that sometimes, takes shifts if someone is sick instead of asking one of the other employees to work. Stiles likes it at Lune Bleue, it's relaxing to stand there behind the counter, the smell of coffee and baked goods mixing with some quiet music and small talk. Sometimes he even goes to the kitchen himself and bakes some cookies or muffins. The best thing is that he then gets to eat them while they're still warm.

 

The coffee shop is the most popular in Beacon Hills, which also means it can be rushes sometimes. The worst rush is usually on Monday mornings; students stopping to get coffee and breakfast, businessmen and women hurrying to get a coffee to wake them up before work. It's also the time when everyone's in a hurry and they're tired which means some of them aren't really nice. Thankfully Stiles has memorized some of the usual guests' orders in his head so he doesn't need to ask them, he just starts with their coffee when they're next. Sometimes Stiles takes it upon him to do the baking on these mornings, since he likes it better in the quiet kitchen than at the counter where there's angry, loud people.

 

There's seven people working at the coffee shop beside Stiles. It's his best friends Scott, Boyd, Lydia, Danny, Cora, Isaac and the newbie Rylan, who's only there on his internship. They're all good friends and looking at them working together is like watching some kind of performance. They walk so smooth it looks like they're dancing around each other. Always knows how to get the flow going. Sometimes Stiles comes to the shop only to watch the workers and how they interact with the costumers. Stiles has always loved studying people. Learning how they are through their behaviour. Seeing when they're talking about something painful while others doesn't notice.

 

Sometimes he brings the kids to the coffee shop, seeing how they interact with and around people. It is fun, sometimes Isaac and Gabriel make new friends when a mom or dad take their kids with them to eat something in the middle of the day. They'll often race to one of the back rooms where there was a ball pit. The ball pit was made for the youngsters who tags along with their parents.

 

So when Derek agrees to coming there with the kids Stiles gets happy, he'll both get to see the kids and Derek.

 

 

-

 

 

Derek enters the coffee shop and the first thing he sees is Stiles, dressed in working clothes by the coffee machine. Stiles looks up and when he sees Derek his face breaks into one of those smiles Derek could die for. He quickly starts making Derek a coffee, obviously knowing what Derek likes.

 

"I didn't know you worked here." Derek says as he stops in front of the counter, glancing around the place.

 

"To be honest, I'm not really working here. Well, obviously I am but it's not like I need it or anything. Sometimes I just like to work a day here instead of the office or somewhere else." Stiles explains, looking up at Derek.

 

"You don't work here?" he asks, a bit confused.

 

"No. I own the place, actually. I usually work at Redning, where I'm the boss. I, uh, work with many things on the company actually. Like sometimes I do a tattoo or two or I get a new shirt out on the market." the younger man blushes deeply and looks down at the coffee he's making again.

 

And, wow. _Wow_. The man is 21, owns the towns most popular coffee shop _and_ is the boss of the county's most famous company. Derek stares at him, mouth hanging open a bit.

 

"Oh, okay." he replies and shakes of his surprised face as Stiles slides the coffee over the counter. He grabs it with a smile takes a sip of the still-too-hot liquid.

 

"So… if you ever want to work extra on weekends or so you could always work here. I mean, only if you want to, of course." Stiles offers as they both make their way to the left end of the counter--Isaac and Gabriel trailing after Derek like a second tail--where there's barstools on both side so they can sit down.

 

Derek looks up at Stiles to see him looking at him with uncertain eyes. "Yeah, sure, that'd be so nice of you." he answers, still a bit stunned at the offer.

 

"Great." Stiles lights up like a sun. "I could show you how the things work today, that okay with you?" Derek nods to an answer. "Isaac? Gabe? You wanna play in the back room while I show Derek how it works?" he asks his children.

 

"Imma play with spide'ma this time." Isaac says, clapping his hands in happiness.

 

"Do you ha'e the ball pit still?" Gabriel lights up as he asks.

 

"Course I do. All kids who come here should feel like they belong too." Stiles replies with a fond smile as he messes a hand in Gabriel's hair over the counter. Stiles hops down from his stool and ushers the kids behind the counter and back to one of the doors. He disappears with the children in the room for a while before he steps out again and shuts the door behind him. "So, what do you want to learn first?" he asks Derek.

 

"Is it ridiculous if I say I'd like to learn my favourite first?" Derek squints at Stiles.

 

Stiles chuckles. "No, of course not. Lets just say I did the same when I started." he grins. "First I'd like you to put on this." Stiles says as he hands Derek an apron. "Wouldn't want to ruin our clothes now would we? Okay, so, to do a Vanilla Monster you start with regular black coffee." Stiles explains and shows how to do the steps while he talks. "You fill 75% of the cup, add about 10% of milk after that. Then you add one pump of vanilla syrup, or more if the costumer asks for it. And now for the best part, the vanilla cream. For that you use this machine," he puts the cup down under one of the many machines. "and press the vanilla button, then you press if it's a small, medium, or large sized cup, and then it's the start button. Once that's done you have your Vanilla Monster."

 

"Okay." Derek breathes out, eyebrows high on his forehead as he stares at the cup in Stiles' hands.

 

"I know it might look hard, but it's really not that complicated. Now, do you think you can try if I talk you through it?" Stiles asks as he sets down the cup on the counter.

 

"Yeah, I can try." Derek nods, more to himself than to Stiles. Stiles hands him a cup before steering him to the coffee machine. He explains through it all and helps Derek when he needs it. His constant presence behind Derek making him relaxed. In the end he does succeed with the Vanilla Monster, but it takes some time, and it doesn't look as good as Stiles' did, but then again, Stiles have done it a million times before. Stiles says he can drink the one that Derek made. He also tells him he doesn't drink coffee that often, since he doesn't like the taste, but that the vanilla makes it drinkable.

 

It's nice, Derek thinks, to spend time with Stiles. Even though he's hyperactive and likes to talk much he has a calming presence, which makes it relaxing to be around him. Now and then Stiles needs to work when a costumer comes by. But when there's no one there he spends the time chatting with Derek. Sometimes the kids come and clings to Stiles like they never want to let go. They also look at him like he's the best thing in the world. It's nearly 3pm when Isaac falls asleep in Stiles' arms. He watches as Stiles kisses his forehead and keeps carrying him around. Gabriel's asleep on Derek's shoulder, curled into a ball in Derek's lap.

 

"We have two beds in the back, we could let them sleep for a while." Stiles brings Derek out of his thoughts.

 

"Y-yeah." he replies and gets up from his stool.

 

Before they go into the back Stiles sticks his head into the kitchen and says, "Could you cover the front for a bit? We're getting the kids to bed."

 

"Of course." a male replies from the room.

 

"Thanks, Danny." Stiles says softly to the boy, Danny, before heading for one of the other doors. The door leeds them to a small corridor with three rooms. They go through the left door and comes to a little bedroom. There's two beds in there, and it looks like someone used one of the beds that night.

 

"Oh, yeah. We have them because sometimes when you stay up baking all night you need somewhere to sleep and you're too tired to go home." Stiles explains as he puts Isaac down in the not-used bed. He gestures for Derek to come with Gabriel and takes him from his arms to put him down beside Isaac. Then he kisses both of their foreheads before tucking them in. Before he leaves the room he hits the lights and the room falls dark. Stiles shuts the door carefully, making his way to the front with featherlight steps. The silence between them is peaceful as they sit down at the stools once again. Stiles sighs as he rests his chin in one of his hands. "I could sleep for a week, minimum. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm waiting for something."

 

"What you waiting for?" Derek asks, turning to look at Stiles.

 

"Lydia. I, or we, have a little surprise for her." Stiles smiles. "I'm so damn happy for her."

 

Just in that moment said woman walks into the shop, the sound of heels filling the it.

 

"Who are you happy for?" she asks as she makes her way towards them. She bends down and kisses Stiles on the cheek and then sits down next to Derek.

 

"A friend of mine." Stiles answers as he fishes out his phone. He taps away on it, smiling at the screen, then putting it back in his pocket. "Actually, two."

 

"What friends? Come on, tell me." she pleads.

 

"One of them will be here soon, you'll get to see then." he grins at her.

 

Stiles head snaps up the next time someone walks into the shop. Derek sees Lydia looking at said someone before she beams. He turns his head around to look at who it is. Jackson, of course.

 

"I think we're gonna leave it to them." Stiles whispers as Lydia rushes to hug him, and takes a hold of Derek's arm. He brings Derek to the other side of the counter and sits him down, his hold on his arm now gripping his hand tight.

 

Derek looks up to see Jackson go down on one knee and take out a little box.

 

"Lydia Angelica Martin, will you marry me?" he asks and opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Derek stares in shock at the two, but he feels Stiles' grip tighten even more. Wasn't Jackson and Stiles dating?

 

"Yes." Lydia says as she starts crying. Then Jackson puts the ring on her finger before scoping her up in a hug.

 

"YES!" Stiles shouts beside him and wraps his arms around Derek. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that." he whispers in Derek's ear as Derek brings his arms up to hug Stiles back, confusion making him move slow. Stiles pulls back with the biggest grin on his face. "They've been going on since high school. I knew back then that they would get married in the end. I've been planning the proposal with Jackson for a few weeks. We've been on the hunt for the perfect ring for her. He was back in town yesterday so we planned that if Lydia ever was with me at some point I'd text him and she'd be surprised by seeing him for the first time in three weeks and him proposing at the same time."

 

Okay, so Stiles and Jackson wasn't a thing, then.

 

"Oh." Derek says, still struck on the fact that _Stiles isn't dating Jackson_.

 

"I understand that you wouldn't know, I mean, I never told you but, now you know." Stiles pats him on the arm before walking over to Lydia and Jackson. He gets smashed between the two in a hug, and Derek can't help the grin that comes to his face as the words really sinks in.

 

_Stiles isn't dating Jackson_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You, stop whatever you're doing. My kids will turn against me and I'll be alone as they move in with you instead." he states, pointing a finger at Derek.
> 
>  
> 
> "They'd never do that, they love you. And I'd never let it happen anyway." he smiles as he sits down at the table. "Now shut up and eat. You kind of get grumpy when you're hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the super late update! I know it's been over 2 months and I want to apologise that you've had to wait. But I've been busy; I started a new school this fall and I've constantly got homework to do and I've been busy most weekends, I also haven't had the feeling to write since I've been pretty stressed and my life hasn't really been easy the last months. So I've only written small parts every now and then.
> 
> But as a thank you for being patient you get a kiss and a cuddle. Hope you enjoy. xx
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, not beta'd.

It is Wednesday and it is raining, and Stiles don't have work today, but Derek is still there. And bless him for that. He'd slept over in what they called his room, so Stiles got to sleep in the day after. He wakes up at ten to Isaac and Gabriel curling up on either of his sides. Slowly, he blinks his eyes open and sees Derek sitting on the edge of the bed, Isaac holding his hand to his chest where he's curled up against Stiles. Stiles smiles sheepishly at the way Derek's looking at Isaac, actually staying there, holding Isaac's hand, instead of tangling his hand loose and walking out of the room. Derek's eyes snap to him, like he knows he just woke up.

 

"Morning." Derek says with a small smile, eyes shining with the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window.

 

"Hey." Stiles replies, voice raspy from sleep. "Ugh, you, Derek Hale, is a life saviour. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get to sleep until now." he groans as he balls his fists and brings them to scratch his closed eyes. He opens his eyes again when he hears Derek laugh softly. "What's so funny?"

 

"Nothing." Derek hides behind a pokerface. "Slept well?" he asks, hand coming up to scratch at the nape of Isaac's neck. Ugh, the affection he has towards the children.

 

"Uh, yeah. I really needed it. Thanks again for staying." he mumbles through a yawn.

 

"No problem, you know I'm happy to do it." he smiles and looks down at the children. "Now how about I make us something to eat? We could have an early lunch."

 

"Oh, yes, thank you." Stiles approves. "Just give me a sec and I'll be downstairs to help you."

 

"No need to rush. I can make the lunch and you can cuddle a bit with these two." he gestures at the boys at Stiles' sides. "I'll call out when food's ready."

 

Stiles smiles brightly. "Sounds amazing. You're amazing."

 

Derek just scoffs and gets up from the bed after stroking his hand through Isaac's hair one last time. "Just don't fall asleep again." he huffs before he's out the door.

 

Stiles smiles to himself as he brings his arms around each of his children. Derek's an angel, always there to help him when needed. It's Gabriel who brings him back from his thoughts when he smacks a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Love you, daddy." he tells him, and Stiles just melts.

 

"Love you too, kiddo. Both of you." he says and kisses both of them on their foreheads.

 

 

-

 

 

When Derek's done with the food, he says, "Food's ready." just loud enough so that Isaac should be able to hear it.

 

There's the sound of sheets rustling and then he hears Isaac announce "Food's ready!" before a loud thump is heard.

 

"Ow." he hears Stiles say and he can't help but giggle. The kids are downstair seconds later while Stiles walks slowly down the stairs.

 

"They pushed you out of bed?" Derek asks when he enters the kitchen, not caring to turn around when he speaks.

 

"Yes. Sometimes I think they're devils." he groans as he flops down on a chair.

 

"I wonder who they got that from." whispers and Isaac starts to giggle.

 

"What?" Stiles asks, a bit confused. "Oh, no. Please, don't have secret werewolf conversations with my kid." he mutters.

 

"Fine." he replies before whispering, "I think daddy's a bit grumpy today."

 

"Give 'im food." Isaac whispers and Derek laughs.

 

"Sounds good." he answers before bringing Isaac's and Gabriel's cups to the table. Stiles is looking at him and shaking his head.

 

"You, stop whatever you're doing. My kids will turn against me and I'll be alone as they move in with you instead." he states, pointing a finger at Derek.

 

"They'd never do that, they love you. And I'd never let it happen anyway." he smiles as he sits down at the table. "Now shut up and eat. You kind of get grumpy when you're hungry."

 

 

-

 

 

Crushing on Derek? Pfft! Rather _falling off a cliff and then drowning in a lake_. Yep, Stiles was pretty sure he was head over heels for the guy. But who could blame him? Derek was handsome, had a great personality and Isaac and Gabriel loved him. What more could Stiles ask for in a guy? Nothing.

 

"Stiles! Come get you children, they need a bath, or two. Same goes for me, actually." Derek yells from downstairs, shaking Stiles out of his thoughts.

 

He goes down the stairs to find two muddy children and Derek looking almost as dirty.

 

"Oh my god, what did you do out there?" he laughs.

 

"They thought it would be a good idea to play tag in the woods just after the rain this morning. And then they came up with the brilliant idea of trying to tackle me down." Derek huffs. "We had fun though."

 

"I can see that."

 

"Now could you make sure they take a bath? I need one of my own before it starts to dry." he says, picking out a small stick from his hair.

 

"Of course. They're my children, after all." Stiles smiles. "Now go take a shower before this whole place gets dirty." And with that Derek makes his way upstairs as Stiles takes Isaac and Gabriel to the bathroom downstairs.

 

Getting the boys clean wasn't as easy as Stiles thought, but three rounds of shampoo and two rounds of soap later he has the kids in clean boxers and tucked in their beds for their afternoon naps.

 

He's sitting on the couch watching the beginning of a movie when Derek comes back downstairs. He's wearing black sweatpants and a dark red tank top, hair still a bit wet from the shower. It's already pretty dark outside, so the only light comes from the small lamps in the hall and the TV.

 

"Hey." Derek greets as he sits down beside Stiles on the couch.

 

"Hi. You want some hot chocolate or something?" Stiles asks, dragging his eyes away form the screen to look at Derek.

 

"Sure, hot chocolate sounds good." Derek shoots him a warm smile.

 

A few minutes later he returns with two big cups of hot chocolate. He hands one over to Derek before he sits down on the couch again.

 

"Thanks." Derek says after taking his first sip. To which Stiles just sends him a smile. They continue to watch the movie, which is some badly done horror since it's closing in on Halloween, in silence. The movie's almost over when Isaac and Gabriel comes trotting from their bedroom, blankets still wrapped around them.

 

"Daddy." Isaac yawns as he crawls up and curls into Stiles' lap. Stiles kisses his head and brings his arms around him, snuggling him.

 

Gabriel curls into Derek's chest where he's laying on his side. Breathing out a, "Da." before falling back to sleep. It seems so natural that Stiles just looks his way when he says it, only to see Derek brining an arm over him to rest on his back as he nuzzles the top of his head gently. They stay there cuddling until the movie's over and maybe a bit longer.

 

 

-

 

 

"What should we eat?" Derek asks as they've finally made their way to the kitchen.

 

"What do you boys want?" Stiles asks his kids.

 

"CURLY FRIES!" Gabriel and Isaac shrieks in unison from their seats at the table.

 

Derek looks at Stiles and raises one of his eyebrows hoping he gets the ‘ _are you sure they aren't yours?’_ question that his mind sends him.

 

"Even though I really love curly fries, I'm saying no. It's Wednesday, we can get it this weekend instead." he says. "Anything else you want? That's not fast food."

 

"What 'bout pancakes?" Isaac suggests, looking between Stiles and Derek.

 

"Pancakes are good." Gabriel agrees.

 

"Then pancakes it is." Stiles smiles. "Though I think we need to go grocery shopping before we can make them."

 

"Come on then, we can take my car." Derek says and goes for the front door. He's just getting in the car when the others burst out the front door. Stiles locks it up before helping Isaac and Gabriel into the backseat of the Camaro. When they get to the store Stiles grabs a cart and places Isaac in it, who happily cheers that it's his car and makes low noises when it moves.

 

"You wanna ride on my shoulders?" Derek asks Gabriel who lights up with joy.

 

"Yes!" he breathes out as a huge smile grows on his face. "But how do I get up?" he frowns up at Derek. Derek thinks it's the cutest thing ever.

 

"Why don't you ask your dad to lift you up, bud?" Derek replies and looks from Gabriel to Stiles.

 

"Daddy, help me up on Derek's shoulders!" he tugs at Stiles' sleeve. "He says I get to ride on his shoulders."

 

"Sure thing, buddy." Stiles smiles down at Gabriel before picking him up. Derek still has to bend down a little since carrying a five year old isn't that easy when you're human. Once he's up and sitting on Derek's shoulders he gets a hold of Derek's hair to steady himself.

 

"Wow. You're so tall." he gapes down at Derek in awe.

 

"One day you'll be almost as tall as me, maybe even taller." Derek smiles up at the boy. "Now let us get the things so we can make pancakes. Isaac, what do we need?"

 

"Uh…" Isaac mutters as he looks down at the list. "Bu'er." he pipes. "And eggs!"

 

They walk down the aisles until they get to the eggs, where they take a package of twelve. The butter is only a few feet away and when Derek bends down to pick it up Gabriel yelps and hold on for dear life. Derek just laughs at how adorable he is before he stands up fully again. Derek catches a glimpse of Stiles' smile and the adoration in his eyes before he turns away and blushes.

 

"Anything else we need?" Derek asks them all. "Should we shop for tomorrow's lunch and dinner too?"

 

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea." Stiles agrees. "We could have spaghetti and meatballs to lunch, and we should cook some kind of casserole for dinner together."

 

Derek's heart might've skipped a beat since he meant him and Derek, by the looks he was getting.

 

 

-

 

 

Stiles actually can't believe how much of a family they look like. The other people in the store probably thinks they're a couple out shopping with their kids, and Stiles swore he heard the two old ladies standing by the milk coo at them when they were walking away right after getting the butter. It's not like Stiles thinks it's that bad, he wouldn't mind them being a real family at all, it's just that it breaks his heart a little when he knows it isn't true, that it'll probably never be true. But in moments like these he likes to pretend. He likes to pretend that they're a family, that Derek loves him as much as he loves the kids. He knows he's only hurting himself for thinking that, but a man can dream, can't he?

 

And that's why he's so damn happy right now. Derek's still got Gabriel on his shoulders, the boy with his fingers intertwined in Derek's black hair. Isaac's in their shopping cart, happily playing with a toy Derek threw in there in the beginning. Derek would be the greatest dad ever. No doubt.

 

They put in some meat and gets a bag of potatoes, a package of meatballs and spaghetti before they start heading for the cash register.

 

"Do you want something else?" Stiles asks all three of them, looking between them all.

 

"I could go with some fruit, I can make some dessert tonight of them." Derek suggests. Looking at the boys and Stiles. Yep, he definitely was perfect.

 

"That'd be good." Stiles smile at him, as he steers the cart towards the fruit section.

 

Once they make it to the cashier they have five times as much food than what was written down on their list. And Derek insists to pay for it all, even thought most of it is for Stiles and the kids. Stiles tells him that, and that he should pay since it's his kids. But Derek doesn't give up until he gets to pay for everything. Then he carries all the bags to the car as Stiles leads the children.

 

When they get home and unloads the groceries Derek comes up next to him.

 

"Can I help with something?" he asks, looking at the ingredients they'll need to make pancakes.

 

"Nope. You go sit down, Der. I'll make the food tonight and you can relax. I feel bad that you're making dinner more often than I do." Stiles shoos at him.

 

"But I like helping." And nope, Stiles can't stand it when Derek looks like a hurt puppy.

 

"I know, but you need a break too. And they're my children, you shouldn't have to do all the job." he smiles at Derek. "Besides, I'm eating too."

 

"Fine." Derek huffs, but he breaks into a smile anyway before he makes his way into the living room.

 

Isaac and Gabriel comes dragging Derek behind them just as Stiles lays the last pancake on the plate. "Let go of Derek now and sit down at the table or else you won't get Nutella on your pancakes." Stiles jabs a finger at his kids, just barely managing to hold a straight face. The kids immediately lets go of Derek and rushes to sit at the table. Derek looks between the kids at the table and Stiles a bit confused.

 

"Really?" he asks.

 

"Nope, I just needed your help to carry these to the table." Stiles grins as he hands over the milk, jams and Nutella to Derek before picking up the plate with pancakes and heading over to the table. The pancakes are good, probably the best ones Stiles has ever made, not that he makes pancakes that often, but yeah, he's kinda proud. Isaac and Gabriel puts more Nutella than Stiles thought was possible on their first pancakes so Stiles bans them from taking any for the others they have. When they're done, and Derek has fed them his incredible fruit salad, Stiles swears he's able to roll out of the kitchen because he's so full.

 

"Daddy! I can't walk, carry me to my room." Isaac whines from his chair. "I'm not eatin' anything in a week. De'ek how can you eat so much?"

 

Stiles snorts. "Because he's a full-grown werewolf, buddy. And I bet you're going to be hungry for breakfast tomorrow." he says but still goes to pick Isaac up. "We're getting you two to bed before we fall asleep ourselves." he laughs and looks at Derek. "Can you take Gabe?"

 

"Of course." Derek replies.

 

They help the kids brush their teeth before changing them into their pyjamas and putting them to bed. Stiles kisses them both goodnight before turning the light off.

 

"You wanna watch another movie?" Stiles asks Derek as they make their way back to the kitchen.

 

"Sure, but please can we not watch a b-rated horror movie? They make me wanna laugh more than hide." he grins.

 

"Fine. But we are watching a horror movie, and I know a good one, I swear." Stiles says as he begins to put the dishes in the dish washer. Once the kitchen is clean they make their way back into the living room. Stiles plops down on the couch with a groan. "I swear I'm about to explode." he sighs. It's not even funny how true it actually is.

 

"I'm sure you are." Derek laughs as he sits down beside Stiles.

 

"Ugh, stop being a tease." Stiles complains as he pokes Derek in the stomach. "I'm really tired though." he says and puts his head on Derek's shoulder. "Can you go get the potato chips?" he blinks up at Derek. "Pleeeeease."

 

"I thought you said you were about to explode." Derek points out even as he gets up.

 

"Sure I did, but you always have room for snacks, even if you're about to explode." he grins. "Thanks by the way." he calls at Derek's back disappearing into the kitchen. Derek appears a minute later with the potato chips, some Reese's, a 2l soda and two cups.

 

"I thought you'd need something to drink, so that I don't have to get up in the middle of the movie." he says as he puts down all the things on the table.

 

"Thanks." Stiles smiles at him. He pick up the remote and pushes play once Derek's seated again. They watch one third of the movie before Stiles starts throwing glances Derek's way. He just can't help it when Derek's so damn beautiful. And when he's sitting so close. Stiles is so lost in his thoughts that when he accidentally pushes the remote over the edge of the couch, so that it pauses the movie when it hits the floor, he jumps a little. They both move to get it and Stiles is a little faster so Derek only gets a grip of his hand. Stiles stares at their joined hands, his eyes widening, before his eyes trails all the way up Derek's arm to his face. Derek's eyes meet his seconds after and _were they this close the whole time?_  Because Stiles can see exactly where the green meets brown in Derek's eyes even though the room is pretty dark. He sucks in a sharp breath at how beautiful his eyes are. And before he can stop himself he leans in and presses his lips to Derek's. They say it's a myth that you can see fireworks when you kiss someone, but it's damn close. It takes a second for him to realize what he's doing and he pulls back as fast as he can. "Oh, shit, sorry! I totally didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry. You probably have a girlfriend, or boyfriend by the way. Oh my god, please don't kill me." Stiles panics and his eyes starts to water. _What the fuck_ was he thinking? Derek probably has a stunning girlfriend or boyfriend at home. "I-I…  _Fuck!_ I'm sorry okay?"

 

"Stiles." Derek says in a soft voice and Stiles just wants to break down right then and there.

 

"No, look, I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Fuck, I'm so stupid." he groans and buries his head in his hands. "Just, please don't be mad at me."

 

"Hey, Stiles." Stiles can feel Derek's hand on his cheek, the other one prying his hands away from his face. "Look at me, Stiles." he says and Stiles can't help but do it. Derek's smiling at him, a small upturn at the corners of his mouth. "Don't be sorry, okay? I like you too, you know. I like you very much." he blushes and looks down. "I was just afraid you didn't feel the same way, guess I was wrong." he adds before cupping Stiles head with both his hands. Stiles can't even respond before Derek's lips are on his again and it's just so wonderful and real and perfect and Stiles thinks he's about to burst from happiness. Stiles has to pull back for air after a while, and his head is spinning.

 

"You-you like me?" he asks, feeling more insecure than ever.

 

"Yes, I like you." Derek smiles. "Now do you wanna watch the rest of the movie with me?" he asks while he lays down on the couch, petting the space in front of him. Stiles is one-hundred precent sure that his heart skips a beat.

 

"Y-yeah." Stiles breaks into a big smiles. He crawls over and lays down in front of Derek. As soon as he's comfortable and the movie is playing again Derek puts his arm around his waist and pulls him closer, kissing him on the back of his neck before nuzzling against Stiles' ear. It's so comfortable that Stiles is asleep just minutes later, even though the people in the movie are screaming again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> http://sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com/


End file.
